Don't Hold Back: A Kiba Love Story
by messynessy
Summary: Amaya is a runaway ninja whose determined to start anew. She has now found herself in Konoha. She finds herself falling for a certin dog boy, but he does not know all the truth... Will her past come back to get her. KibaxOC


**Chapter 1 Worlds Away**

I sighed as I looked around me. The only thing I could see was a dense forest stretching for miles around. There was a small stream that bubbled noisily to my left, but other than that, there were only trees and more trees. Wasn't it just perfect that I was completely lost, but then again I really wasn't aiming to go anywhere. There had to be a town somewhere. I just needed to find a place to stay and start again away from... Them. I had to. I couldn't give up now. I didn't have much with me. The only things I had were my clothes, my headband, a little money, and some kunai I was able to scoop up in my hurried departing. I was frustrated. I just wanted to get away from that horrid place. I didn't want to go back, I wouldn't. Not after what they did, and what I did in return... No, I wasn't going to think about it. I wanted nothing to do with that place anymore. I looked over at the stream, a sudden urge of thirst hit me. I went over and cupped some of the water in my hand and drank. I drank my fill and looked at my reflection. My hair fell down around my shoulders. My hair was a stormy black, and the tips were an golden yellow. They were characteristics that marked me, and they had to go. I grabbed a kunai and sheared the bottom off leaving me with a short choppy cut of black hair. Better, now I wasn't so recognizable. I removed my headband and looked at it. I traced the engraving and held it tightly. The steel engraved with the village's sign reflected back at me. Hatred surged through my body. I threw it as far as I could, and I could hear the dull thud of it hitting something. I didn't even look to see where it landed. I didn't need that anymore. I traced the lighting kanji that was marked on my neck. That was something I could never get rid of. It was part of me. Once I put my hand down I looked at my arms. I looked at my arms and saw the blackish-purple bruises that decorated my arm. They sort of hurt, but I couldn't worry about that now. I tried to stand up so I could move a bit farther up. I felt light headed. I held myself up against one of the many trees. Finally they were use for something. My vision became really blurry. Now I could see double of everything. 'Oh, boy not good,' I thought.

"Come on body. We have a lot more endurance than this. We are so... Close," I whispered to yourself. Yes, I had a good endurance, but after no food for 4 days; it's just a little worn down. I collapsed to my knees, and everything went black.

**Chapter 2 New Start**

I felt covers covering my body. 'Don't tell me they caught me,' I thought to myself. I sat up looking around frantically. But it didn't seem to be a room from the village. It was not the same sickly colors that were on the walls back in my normal room. The walls here were an off white. Actually mostly everything was white, the chair(s), the bed (bedding), curtains, bookcase, and dresser. All but the dark mahogany floor and two doors were white. I looked over to the doors. I assumed one led to the hall that led outside. I was keen on getting out of the unknown territory that I found myself trapped in. 'Where the hell were my weapons!?' I thought. Before I could manage to even make a plan of escape, the door was opened and a person walked in.

"S-Shino Kiba, s-she's a-awake," said the girl as she called out the door. After her two other people appeared, both male. I looked over at all of them. They looked like no one I recognized. I was somewhat relieved, but I still head my suspicions. They could be working with my family. I tensed myself. The first one that walked in had dark blue hair that was almost as short as mine, but hers was shorter. One feature caught my attention, her eyes. I stared at them. They were soft lavender, but they had no pupils whatsoever. The way her body was angled, showed that she was shy. The second was male and had dark hair and his eyes were covered with sunglasses. He had pretty much covered his entire being. He seemed to be very secretive and the silent type. The last and second male was much more spontaneous. He had a mop of chocolate brown hair. I looked at his face. His face had red triangles on his cheek like facial fangs. He was grinning widely. He had a cute grin; one that was infectious, making me want to smile. I stared all around them once more, they were wearing headbands. Perfect. From looking at the symbols imbedded in the metal, I could tell they were from the Village hidden in the leaves. I was well away from home, did I really wander _this_ far. I looked out the window and at the sky, it was about mid-afternoon. Time had surely flown; they would have noticed my departure surly now. I smirked lightly. The three other people in the room seemed to be discussing something.

"Do y-you think she'll b-be okay, Shino?" the lavender-eyed girl asked. To whom, I had no clue.

"Yes, Hinata, I think so, but we need to find out who she is," someone said. The one with glasses was nodding to the girl. I made a mental note. The girl with lavender eyes was Hinata, and the boy with glasses was Shino. Well that only left the other boy.

"Don't you think it'd be good to introduce ourselves to her instead of chatting?" chuckled the boy that I had no name for. He was watching me as I tried to hear what the other two were saying. I blushed making him grin even wider.

"Yes, I think so," said Shino. The other boy flopped onto the bed and grinned. I just stared at him. 'So much for my plan of escape,' I thought to myself.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka. That over there is Hinata Hyuga," he said pointing to Hinata. "And the boy with a 'fro over there is Shino Aburame." I laughed at the comment. He did have an afro. I looked over at Shino. I knew he was probably glaring daggers at this Kiba.

"Well since I've introduced myself and my team," he said, "why don't you tell us your name?" I looked at him. My mind was debating whether I should tell them my last name. I couldn't maybe they'd find out about… them.

"My name is Amaya," I said. Yeah, that was the right thing to do.

"Well do you have a last name?" Shino asked. I stiffened up. I didn't expect them to ask.

"No," I said coldly.

"Do you have a village?" he asked. I stiffened even more. I didn't even want to think about that.

"No, I don't," I said with the iciest voice I could manage.

"Hey I think that's enough questions, Shino. It seems to be bothering her. Why don't we just take this step by step instead of pushing everything out," he said. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. I was thankful that he was sticking up for me. I really didn't need to talk about it. Shino nodded. I looked over my arms and noticed that all my bruises where completely gone. I was stunned. Would they go so far as to heal a stranger?

"Well then that's enough," he said. His voice sounded a bit lighter. "I need to tell the Lady-Hokage. I'll be right back." He walked out of the room.

"A-are you hungry?" Hinata asked. This was the first thing she had said the whole time. At the mention of food, I suddenly realized that I was STARVING. I knew that they were trustworthy, and I really needed some food.

"I'm hungry," Kiba said grinning.

"So am I," I piped in. Hinata was smiling softly. Kiba grinned and held out his hand.

"Well then, let's go eat," he said. He was smiling right at me. His brown eyes shined. He was really cute when he did that. I took his hand and got up. Yeah, I really liked this place.


End file.
